


I'm on Fire

by hufflepunk_wannabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepunk_wannabe/pseuds/hufflepunk_wannabe
Summary: Remus gets dragged to an open mic night, and it ends up going better than expected.





	I'm on Fire

The guy in the leather jacket and torn jeans who Lily's boyfriend brought along just wouldn't stop looking at Remus. He didn't want to be at this stupid open mic thing in the first place, and now this hot guy's eyes were locked on Remus's face, probably looking at the scar that he hated so much. Lily promised that James was cool, and so far that seemed an accurate assessment. He was nice, but loud and a bit childish. But Remus was far too nice to say anything to Lily. She had already met leather jacket guy, who’s name Remus couldn’t remember for the life of him. Lily told him that he was James’s sort-of-brother, whatever the hell that meant, and that he was a lot like Marlene’s dog Cooper, again, whatever the hell that meant. After nearly an hour of polite conversation with James and awkward eye contact with “I’m trying real hard to be punk rock” dude, Remus excused himself to go order a milkshake, because the whole ordeal had become insufferable. When James wasn’t dominating the conversation with wild and probably made up stories of his childhood, he was hard-core macking on Lily. Like “put that tongue back in your mouth,young man, or God help you” levels of macking. And when the table went silent except for the gross kissing noises, leather jacket just watched whoever was performing, always fidgeting with something. While Remus checked his phone as he waited for his drink, he heard a distinct drum beat that he knew well. He was kind of surprised that someone singing at a coffee shop open mic would like Springsteen enough to actually sing one of his songs, even if said song is from the sellout album. 

Hey little girl is your daddy home?  
Did he go and leave you all alone? Mhmm  
I got a bad desire  
Oh oh oh, I’m on fire

Damn, Remus thought to himself. He looked up to find out who had such a good voice, and damn near dropped his phone when he saw leather jacket up at the mic, making strong eye contact with Remus. The song only lasted two and a half minutes, but to Remus it was so much longer. The world seemingly stopped existing, except for him and the guy with long curls and Doc Martens and a beautifully raspy and deep voice. When the song ended, Remus was too surprised to clap. He picked up his drink and rushed back to the table, getting there at the same time as pretty boy did.  
“Sirius, that was fucking sick.” James said, offering a high five.  
Sirius. His name was Sirius, and Remus had seriously fallen.


End file.
